Thalmor Dossier: Paur Ceno
by MissDelight
Summary: Elenwen reviews her dossier on the Dragonborn. Funny and a bit disturbing. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT due to psychopaths in love, rough sex, slightly dubious consent, Elenwen being Elenwen, and Paur being Paur.


Summary: Elenwen reviews her dossier on the Dragonborn.

Warning: Funny, but mildly creepy due to Elenwen being Elenwen, and two psychopaths being in lusty love.

PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE BOTHERED BY (somewhat rough) SEXY TIMES and (slightly) DUBIOUS CONSENT.

(Author puts their head in their hands) ...seriously, I'm going to Oblivion for inventing Paur, I can feel it. (shakes head and laughs, then sighs)

* * *

Elenwen lifted the crystal glass to her lips, taking a sip of brandy before examining the papers on her desk. Beginning as she always did, she reached for the status updates. A rough snarl came from her throat and she barked at her assistant to present himself.

"Yes, First Emissary?" Olquar asked nervously, his voice quavering.

"Do you see what's missing here?" she asked, voice disdainful and cold.

Olquar read the note he had written silently to himself, sweating as he came up blank.

"Don't see it, do you?" Elenwen chided. Stabbing her pen down, she added a coma with a quick stroke.

Olquar looked close to tears.

"I- I can't apologize enough, First Emissary! This has never happened before," her assistant stammered.

Elenwen's voice dropped to a whisper.

"_Get out_."

Olquar scrambled from the room, ducking as his superior threw her crystal decanter of brandy after him.

Elenwen shook her head, bemoaning the incompetence of her subordinates and reached for a file.

Ancano's report from the College of Winterhold was first in her stack, marked urgent. The First Emissary arched one slender eyebrow as she read, an exceptional reaction from the austere mer. Finishing the report, she transcribed a copy for her own records, before penning a letter addressed to Alinor. Aside from recommending close surveillance of the Island of Artaeum, she requested permission to retrieve the Psijic monk, Quaranir, from Winterhold for interrogation. She had always wanted to torture a psychic. For obvious reasons, she had never been able to capture one, but she still held out hope.

That complete, she set the papers aside to discover her stack of documents was not quite as large as she had first thought. Beneath Ancano's report was perhaps the thickest folder she had yet seen come across her desk. Flipping it open, she surveyed the contents, discovering it was the dossier she had requested on the interloper who had slipped into the embassy during the previous week's party.

At the top of the file was a drawn likeness of the intruder. Looking up from her file was a human male with unkempt black hair and short facial hair. Even in the artist's rendering he looked bitterly hung over.

* * *

_Name: _ Paur Ceno

_Race: _Breton

_Known Aliases: _Dragonborn

_Known Accomplices: _Unknown, suspected member of the Dark Brotherhood

* * *

HELGEN

Paur, also known as "The Dragonborn" was first encountered at Helgen, during the attempted execution of Ulfric Stormcloak.

When asked, '_Who are you?'_ the subject responded in a menacing, gravelly voice, '_Deeeeaaaaaatttthhh_'.

Turning to share a nervous glance with his fellows, this justicar discovered himself alone, his fellow agents quickly shutting the door to a local dwelling and bolting it from the inside. The Imperial guard, after taking a nervous step back, avoided the Breton's spine-chilling expression, saying '_We'll see your remains are returned to oblivion, Mr, um, Death. Captain, what should we do, he's not on the list?'_

At this point one of the other prisoners broke off, attempting to flee.

The subject followed suit, tackling one of the archers, resulting in mass chaos. As the Stormcloaks began to riot, he seemed to keep ahead of some of the fleet footed members, apparently using them as human shields from the remaining archers, as he ran.

* * *

THALMOR EMBASSY

The subject was next encountered at the Thalmor Embassy during one of the usual diplomatic functions. Reports say he exited a carriage and asked the guards at the door if they wanted to hear a joke. No one knows what, if any, joke was said. All that is known, is that forty justicars died and the party was urgently evacuated due to widespread fire. Several survivors, clearly driven to madness, complain insistently of being haunted by maniacal laughter.

The subject was seen by fleeing guests at the center of the carnage, slapping a knee and laughing heartily, calling out, "_Get it?" _several times before shaking his head as if giving up, and disappearing into black smoke.

* * *

HIGH HROTHGAR

A justicar overheard a terrified pilgrim's account of the subject meeting with the Greybeards - a group of Nord ascetics who live atop a mountain called The Throat of the World. The pilgrim observed the subject telling the monks that he had a philosophical conversation with the leader of their order - one by the name of Paarthurnax - the conclusion being that they both agreed with Alduin, and would be serving him in his quest to-

* * *

Elenwen snapped her head up from her dossier, hearing heavily armored people running in the hall. Two guards in gold, elven armor ran frantically into her office. They bashed their heads against the wall in a mad display before leaping through her window, and surely to their death at the bottom of the cliff below.

From down the hall she heard someone yell, "_Get it?_" with a chuckle, adding, "Ah, gets 'em every time."

Paur strolled into the room, a smile on his face.

"Why hello there," he said in a provocative tone. "Would you care to hear a joke?"

"No, thank you," Elenwen said in a clipped tone. She watched him run a gloved hand across her desk, her expression guarded.

"Oh, that's right. I think I told that one at your party."

Paur paused behind her, leaning over her shoulder to read the file.

"They misspelled _psychopathic_," he said, clicking his tongue in distaste. "Barbaric."

Elenwen looked up at the Dragonborn, surprised and intrigued with the handsome Breton. He was a mere human, and therefore inferior, but she had no qualms in taking enjoyment wherever she found it.

Although at present, she was annoyed by the deaths of her guards. Which there ought to be more than two of.

"How dare you enter my office in such a manner!" she exclaimed proudly. "Where are the rest of the guards?"

"Sleeping," Paur said. His dark eyes looked upward, considering. "Or... dead. Hard to tell."

Elenwen stood, glaring righteously at the Dragonborn, eye to eye.

Paur took a handful of her gold hair in his hand. It stood out vividly against his black leather glove.

"We should go on a date," he said, thoughtfully stroking her hair with his thumb. "Sooner rather than later. The world's going to end in five days. Four, if Alduin gets off his sorry, scaly ass."

Disregarding his apocalyptic prediction, she licked her lips, narrowing her eyes, made more intimidating with her heavily laden eyeliner.

"Why should I go anywhere with you?' she demanded, leaning closer to the human.

Paur leaned forward, the man smelling deliciously of leather and iron.

"I wasn't asking."

Elenwen, amazed at his cool, unconcerned _gall_, grabbed the human by the throat, shoving him onto her desk. Paur gurgled as Elenwen loomed over him, watching him gasp. Smiling slowly, she began to grind her hip between his legs.

The mer loosened her grip, and Paur gasped and coughed.

"Oh, you and I are going to get along," he finally managed to say, his voice husky.

Paur ran his hands up and down Elenwen's thighs, before grabbing her robes, hiking them over her hips. Hands grabbing her ass, he pulled her against him.

Elenwen licked her lips, eyes rolling back in her head as she felt the bulge in his pants meet the thin fabric of her smalls. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she grabbed his shoulders with her hands and climbed atop the Breton.

Paur groaned as she straddled him, rocking sensually and making him strain against his armor in a frustrating way. He wanted his leather pants off, but Elenwen shoved him down on his back when he reached for his belt, pinning his hands over his head.

The Dragonborn opened his mouth to shout, but the mer trapped his lips in a kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He bucked against her, trying to throw her off, but Elenwen just moaned at the contact, delighting in his struggles and muffled yells.

Paur laughed against her lips, enjoying the domination. However, he never cared to fight fair. He bit into her lip, hard.

When Elenwen withdrew, he staggered her with a shout of _Fus!_ and rolled them both over, undoing his belt and sliding off his leather breeches with relief.

The mer licked the blood from her lip slowly, watching the human, her eyes drifting down to his erection.

"Kiss it," Paur said, admiring her pink tongue, traveling sensually across her lips.

Elenwen grinned, giving him an inviting look.

"Make me," she commanded.

"Oh?" Paur asked darkly, undoing her robes and loosening her undergarments, so as to expose her chest while leaving her barely clothed. "You get off on that? Getting forced to suck me?"

"I imagine I would. I don't know anyone capable of _forcing _me to do anything," she challenged, growing excited.

"I think something can be arranged," Paur said, wrapping his hands around her wrists.

Elenwen struggled, but found herself manhandled into her chair, hands tied behind her back. She stubbornly clenched her jaw, and Paur pushed himself against her cheek and lips, grinning as he jabbed her face. Finally, he forcefully grabbed her by the chin and the back of the head. Elenwen gasped, as she felt a jolt of magic go through her. Paralyzed, she helplessly felt the human open her mouth and slide himself between her lips.

Paur rolled his head back in ecstasy, thrusting himself in her mouth. He removed each of his gloves with his teeth, one finger at a time, tossing them aside, and entwining his fingers in her long hair.

Elenwen felt him grip her head hard, nails leaving halfmoon imprints on her scalp as he thrust, hitting the back of her throat. She struggled against her bonds as the feeling started to return to her body, all the while listening to the wet, filthy sounds come from her mouth as Paur pleasured himself with her.

Feeling completely helpless, Elenwen moaned, eliciting a gasp from Paur at the vibration. The Dragonborn gazed at her naked breasts, bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts and used one hand to pinch each of her nipples in turn. Elenwen shrieked around his cock in surprise, causing the Breton to laugh and moan.

"You look so good with your mouth full," he whispered. "I think I'd like to keep you that way."

He removed himself from her mouth, and leaned down. Ripping her smalls off, he stuffed them into her mouth.

"There," he said, as Elenwen let out a muffled string of words into her gag, "Helpless and debauched suits you."

The mer squealed into the gag as she felt Paur slide a finger along her. He stroked her languidly, bringing her close to orgasm and then stopping with a laugh, slapping either of her breasts. Elenwen bucked and struggled in frustration, desperate for orgasm, though thoroughly enjoying his denial. Paur kept her on edge for what felt like eternity, watching her struggle and make muffled curses.

Elenwen glared as he stopped and stood, stroking himself instead.

She stared at the hard cock in his hand and he smiled wickedly.

"Want it?" he teased, plucking the gag from her mouth. "Then tell me."

She narrowed her eyes, refusing to utter any such base, undignified remarks.

Paur continued to stroke himself, but leaned down to run a finger across her, making her gasp.

Elenwen was near light-headed with desire as he brought his lips to her ear. In a low voice, he rasped, "Gods your mouth felt good. How was it, hm? Did you enjoy sucking off this filthy, human, cock?"

Elenwen groaned, practically out of her mind as she felt his fingers once more.

"_Yes!" _she yelled, her voice desperate.

Paur cut her ropes and urgently bent her over her desk, sinking into her.

Elenwen gasped, eager cries of appreciation escaping her lips as Paur grabbed her hips and fucked her hard, pounding her into the desk hard enough to bruise her legs.

She screamed out in pain and ecstasy as he pulled her up by her long, gold hair, and grabbed onto her wrists.

He suddenly changed positions, the shift allowing her to feel him more intensely, as he turned her over and picked her up. Elenwen wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hanging on as he rutted into her from a standing position. She pulled his hair and moaned as he crushed her against a wall and bucked harder, fucking her mouth with his fingers in time with his thrusts.

Elenwen once more let her eyes roll back, consumed with the feeling of Paur. She yanked hard on his hair and dug her nails into the soft flesh of his shoulders.

Paur grit his teeth and moaned, before finally coming inside her.

The shuddering sensation caused Elenwen to come as well, and she moaned against his still fingers, between her lips.

Paur slid his hand away, licking the welt on her lip where he had bit her before.

Disentangling them both, he retrieved his breeches and belt from beneath her desk.

The mer was surprised to hear him sigh in irritation.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You," he said, accusingly. "Because of you, I have to go kill Alduin. I couldn't possibly do every dirty thing I can think of to you in four days. I'd go to the Void filled with regret."

Elenwen made a soft _hmph._

"An odd compliment. However," she said with a sly grin, "I suppose that means I've just saved the world, however inadvertently."

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Paur said with a roguish grin.

"Not half as happy as I'll be when I tie you to that chair next time I see you," she said with an eager grin.

"Mmm," Paur said with interest. "I look forward to it. Until next time, First Emissary," he said with a graceful flourish of his hand from his brow.

"Dragonborn," Elenwen replied, nodding her head.


End file.
